User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 9
'Oko Dalaranu' thumb|700px Ruka o dost větší než její vlastní ji sevřela kolem zápěstí a postavila na nohy. Poznala otce a pár dalších mágů či arcimágů za jeho zády... včetně Hiry. Nebyl tu ale nikdo z Rady Šesti. V chodbě panovala téměř absolutní tma, kterou prozařoval jen magický krystal na otcově holi. "Tudy," ukázal arcimág Aranion Snowdawn chodbou a ostatní vyrazili tím směrem. Za dalším rohem to už cítili všichni. Temná magie, která jim poutala nohy a zpomalovala chůzi i gesta rukou. Jako by nějaká negativní energie tlumila jejich vlastní magické síly přímo na půdě Citadely. Na jejich vlastním teritoriu... Magie dost silná na to, aby pronikla jejich nejsilnějšími obrannými kouzly a ještě z nich vysávala sílu. Páchlo to temnotou a nenávistí... felem. "Stín. Černokněžníci," zamumlala Isiel a seslala kolem skupiny manový štít, zatímco pospíchali dál. Všechnu sílu soustředila na jeho udržení i za pohybu. "Jen se předváděj, uvidíme, za jak dlouho ti dojdou síly v boji," sykla na ni Hira, když ji míjela a "nedopatřením" ji u toho dloubla loktem do žeber. Od schodiště zahlédli vybuchnout ohnivé kouzlo a ozvala se thalassijská elfština. Neznělo to ani za stříbrolístek slušně: "Anar'alah belore!" ukončil elf své kletby o fous slušněji. Byl to Theraldisův hlas. Isiel se přestala soustředit na štít a vyrazila napřed, předběhla otce i sestru, kteří se jí marně pokusili zadržet, ale v rukou jim zůstala jen část vlečky a utržený rukáv č.1. Vší rychlostí tak vrazila přímo do ramene muže, který utíkal z další boční chodby za stejným hlasem, jako ona. "Ou," stihla bolestně zaúpět, jak ji to odmrštilo proti zdi. Vzápětí ji zvedl na nohy a vyvolal sluneční orb, který ozářil ji, přibíhající členy Kirin Tor i všechny prostory kolem. "Kurýrka Snowdawn?" optal se nevěřícně princ Sunstrider a přejel očima její postavu a oděv. I přes vážnost situace mu tváří prolétl pobavený úsměv. Za zády se mu objevila Sathera s vlasy černými jako uhel a také na Isiel vytřeštila oči: "Isi?!" "Nová bitevní róba Kirin Tor?" ujistil se Princ při pohledu na potrhané svatební šaty a vysoké podpatky. Netrpělivě se zazmítala v jeho ruce a rozhlédla se po hlase, který ji donutil se sem tak bezhlavě vřítit. Theraldis se s kašláním zvedl ze země a shodil ze sebe tělo páchnoucí rozkladem i spáleninou, narovnal se, našel svůj jednoruční meč a rozběhl se k nim také. "Isiel!" popadl ji, otočil od Prince a prohlédl si ji, pak přelétl očima ostatní. Hiru okatě ignoroval, i když se začala drát dopředu. "Výsosti. Arcimágu Snowdawn, Sathero... Antonidas a Krasus jsou zapečetěni uvnitř se skupinou podobných bytostí, jako tahle," ukázal na mrtvolu za sebe. Kael'thas obešel jeho i Isiel a sklonil se nad tělem zahaleným kápí, natáhl nad něj ruku a zamumlal divinační formuli. "Uvnitř jsou artefakty největší důležitosti," pronesl arcimág Snowdawn hrobově, "stejně tak předměty, které nesmí sama Kirin Tor použít, ale ani dovolit, aby padly do nepovolaných rukou. Do jakýchkoli rukou." thumb|333px Všichni pohlédli chodbou k jediným dveřím, které do Arkánní pokladnice vedly. Tato část Citadely byla jen hrubě vytesána z živé skály dalaranského podloží, bez oken a šachet. Jak se sem mohli dostat narušitelé? Pak se Kael'thas ozval od těla, nad kterým se skláněl, a vypadalo jako lidské - mužské - tělo. Tedy jen na první pohled. "Je tu zbytková aura," řekl a zvedl zlověstný palcát, ze kterého se vysypaly rozbité temné drahokamy, "Gul'danovi rytíři smrti, mrtvoly lidských rytířů oživené jeho černokněžníky," vydechl a všichni se při těch slovech přikrčili a zachvěli, jako by jejich vůle bojovat trochu ochabla. Hira zbledla, jako by měla v nejbližším okamžiku omdlít. Slyšeli o těch rytířích dost, ale dosud je nikdy nepotkali. "Ale proč přišli... a jak, Kaeli?" Sathera ukázala ke dveřím do hlavního trezoru, kolem kterých se svíjela černá a nazelenalá mlha tvořící neprostupnou stěnu. "Dostali se přes magické obrany nepovoleným teleportem?" Hira se nepohodlně ošila při tom, jak Sathera familierně oslovila Prince. "Prolomíme jejich negující pole," Theraldis kývl ke vstupu do trezoru, "pak se můžeme teleportovat dovnitř a pomoci Antonidovi." "Všichni soustřeďte svou moc na tu hradbu, ihned, přetížíme ji!" zavelel Kael'thas. Bez váhání ho poslechli a temnotu chodby prozářila barva jejich rozličných typů elementální i arkánní magie. Barva kouzel. Temná hradba se rozostřila, a pak implodovala sama do sebe, tlaková vlna ale ty nejbližší z nich na pár okamžiků srazila na kolena. thumb|left|635px Antonidas proběhl mezi nespočetnými regály plnými krabic, zbraní, svitků i knih, které samotné mohly jakémukoli vetřelci vyhrát válku. Ti muži, co přišli, je ale nebrali... ani se nepohnuli, aby si vzali jediný z nedocenitelných artefaktů. Udýchaně se zastavil za nimi, Krasus po jeho boku. Ne, nebyli to lidé, jejich oscilující černá aura je prozradila dříve, než se otočili a ze stínů kápí odhalili své rudě žhnoucí oči. Stáli v kruhu kolem bytosti v jejich středu, která cosi svírala v ruce. Ta věc měla silnou magickou auru a Antonidas se musel zatraceně soustředit, i když mu "chuť" té aury připadala povědomá. Pak se rytíř smrti pohnul a trochu pozvedl ruku a objekt, který držel, odrazil od svých vybroušených hran fialové paprsky, které prozářily celou místnost. Tehdy pochopil, která věc by pro rytíře smrti byla cennější, než všechny ostatní poklady trezoru. "Má Oko Dalaranu!" vykřikl a zvedl ruce, aby pravicí seslal na rytíře ničivé kouzlo a levicí přivolal tolik členů Kirin Tor, kolik se jich jen do stísněných prostor trezoru vejde. Mají-li bojovat proti přesile, on i Krasus brzy podlehnou ničivé únavě, která doprovázela každý magický boj. Jeho arkánní střela srazila nejbližšího rytíře a mrštila jím k protější stěně, po které stekl dolů s kouřící dírou v hrudníku, zatímco Krasus s ohledem na okolní svitky krotil svou plamennou magii a mystickými střelami zneškodnil další dva z nich. Jiný z rytířů zvedl své žezlo korunované drahokamy, které se ve svitu Oka Dalaranu rozehrály všemi barvami... Antonidas ucítil, jako by cosi ledového sevřelo jeho srdce a začalo ho to drtit, instinktivně přitiskl obě ruce ke své hrudi a zamumlal zbývajícím dechem formuli kouzla. Jeho tělo se fialově rozzářilo a mráz, který ho hrozil uvěznit, se vypařil, ale cosi, co připomínalo obrovský pařát z temného dýmu, po něm zaútočilo znovu. Krasus věc odeslal zpět na jejího sesilatele protikouzlem a rozkročil se před Antonidem, který klesl k zemi, protože část ledového kouzla stále drtila jeho srdce a plíce. Marně lapal po dechu. Rytíř smrti, zasažen vlastním stínovým spárem, se začal svíjet na zemi a rozplývat v klubko stínů. V tu chvíli temná aura kolem mísnosti implodovala a kolem se objevili další z Kirin Tor. Antonidas bez vzduchu pomalu ztrácel vědomí, zasažen paprsky temné energie z pozvednutého palcátu dalšího z rytířů, a jen matně si uvědomoval další a další postavy, které se materializovaly kolem. Jedna z nich zářila jako jasný plamen, další jako bílé světlo. Nejblíže u něj se octla elfka s dlouhými černými vlasy, zastavila se těsně za ním, naklonila se přes něj a tišivě se na něj usmála, zatímco se štíhlou bledou rukou dotkla jeho hrudi a druhou učinila magické gesto proti rytířům smrti, kteří se začli svíjet bolestí z plamenů, které náhle olízly jejich končetiny i torza. Zalapal po dechu, jak se jeho plíce roztáhly a jeho srdce začalo opět bít, požehnáno teplem, které jím proudilo z její malé ruky. Sathera se opět sklonila nad jeho tváří, v modrých očích radost, že přišla včas, i starost o jeho život. Ostatní rytíři náhle ustoupili do stínu a Antonidovy oči se rozšířily šokem, když si uvědomil, že se pokouší s Okem utéci pryč, jakmile ztratili početní výhodu. Pokřivené stíny vrhané světlem zapálených těl jako by náhle ožily, začaly se ovíjet kolem dosud nezraněných rytířů a absorbovat jejich maso, až i z nich samotných nezbylo víc, než jen stínové obrysy a dým. Stále slabý a snažící se popadnout dech si bezmocně všiml, že se dva z hořících přízraků obrátily a napadly elfku, která ho před okamžikem zachránila před smrtí. Její tvář se zkřivila bolestí a hlava padla nazad, černé vlasy se rozlétly kolem jako rubáš, co ji zakryl, zatímco padala pomalu k zemi a z plic jí unikal vzduch pod náporem kouzla. Zaslechl hlasité prasknutí, jak rostoucí síla rozdrtila její hrudník a zpřelámala její kosti. "Sathero! Ne!" ozval se zoufalý výkřik Prince Kael'thase. Antonidas se zoufale překulil na zemi a vyhnul stínovému výboji, jen aby spatřil krásné rysy elfovy tváře nezvykle zkřivené zuřivostí ze smrti jedné z jeho přátel. Elf zvedl obě ruce a rozpřáhl je - jeden z rytířů nad Satherou zavřeštěl, jak bylo jeho tělo rozerváno Princovým kouzlem na kusy, údy vyrvané z kloubních jamek... shnilé vnitřnosti rozhozené po celé stěně... Pak začal svou magií trhat na kusy dalšího. Ten pohled stačil, aby přišel Antonidas zpět ke smyslům. "Kael'thasi!" zařval do hluku boje, jak se snažil zvednout. "Kael'thasi!!!" Až na druhé zavolání se elf otočil a uvěznil Antonida silou svého pohledu na místě. Byl posedlý pomstou a zabíjením. "Nenech je teleportovat se pryč!" Antonidas vykřikl a odrazil další útok vyvoláním rychlého štítu poti nekrotické střele, která ho měla dorazit. Elfí princ se nadechl, zadíval se na podlahu, kde u mrtvé elfky klečela Isiel, pak potřásl hlavou, jako by ji chtěl vyčistit, a pomalu kývl. Otočil pak svůj mocný pohled plný hněvu na narušitele a pozvedl ruce k seslání protikouzla. Vůdce rytířů smrti na něj bestiálně zavrčel a řevem k sobě svolal ostatní nohsledy, Oko dál držel vysoko nad hlavou. Ostatní nemrtví poslechli a stvořili z vlastních těl kolem něj a jeho kořisti neprostupný štít, tesáky vyceněné ven proti mágům Kirin Tor. Jen zlomek vteřiny předtím, než Kael'thas domumlal formuli kompletace kouzla dimenzní kotvy, stíny kolem vetřelců se ještě jednou ovinuly dokola, tentokrát nabraly fialový odstín, jak je zabarvilo Oko Dalaranu zářící všemi směry... a pak se podoby rytířů rozplynuly ve tmě. Dokázali utéci v poslední možný okamžik - ale jejich teleport bylo možné vysledovat. Kael'thas se ve své thalassian uchýlil k těm nejhorším výrazům, zatímco Antonidas vyvolal teleport a upravil ho tak, aby se rematerializoval na tom samém místě, kde rytíři. Natáhl dlaně a Krasus a další mág se chopili jeho rukou a teleportovali se zároveň s ním, princ Sunstrider je okamžitě následoval. Theraldis zaváhal a ohlédl se po Isiel schoulené na zemi nad mrtvou Satherou, ale pak následoval svého Prince. "Mají s sebou draky!" zavolala za ním Isiel zoufale, ale zaslechla to jen Hira, která ji i Satheřino tělo překročila s pohrdavým úšklebkem, než se také teleportovala za ostatními. V Satheřiných očích byl ještě zbytek záře a tepla, když Isiel vzala její hlavu do klína... i když tělo její přítelkyně se za těch pár chvil změnilo k nepoznání. Její život vyhasl dříve, než dopadla k zemi. "Viděl tě ve svatebních šatech," zaslechla v hlavě její hlas, "víš, ty hloupá, že to nosí smůlu?" Pohladila ji po tváři a odhrnula z ní černě obarvené vlasy, sklonila se a políbila ji na chladnoucí čelo, a pak se schoulila i s ní v náruči a přemohl ji pláč. thumb|left|580px Kamenné stěny, stopy boje, hořící stíny i Isielina zlomená podoba se mu rozmazaly před očima... do tváře se mu opřel chladný vítr a kolem se rozzářily hvězdy noční oblohy a světla Dalaranu. Jedno z nejvyšších pater Citadely... rytíři smrti stále shluknuti v jeden celek na druhé straně balkónu, jejich pyšný velitel mezi nimi svíral Oko v opancéřované rukavici vysoko nad hlavou. Tentokrát byli připraveni. Krasus, Kael'thas, Antonidas i ostatní, jejich kouzla již čekala na vyslovení a byla seslána. Rytíři byli obklopeni zónou proti možnému dalšímu teleportu a jejich vůdce věnoval Antonidovi záštiplný pohled. Antonidas si dovolil posměšný úsměv: "Tento balkón je nyní chráněn proti teleportaci. Nemáte kam utéci... Zabijte je všechny a jednoho nechte pro výslech o plánech nové Hordy!" obrátil se na ostatní z Kirin Tor. "Nač utíkat, když můžeme letět?" řekl rytíř smrti měkce a při jeho slovech se za ním, zpod balkónu, zvedl poryv větru, který donutil všechny přítomné zavrávorat. Jako by kus temnoty z noční oblohy padl těsně nad balkón a rozdělil se na několik zlověstných stínů vznášejících se ve vzduchu ihned za zábradlím. Jejich zlé oči žhnuly v černých lesklých hlavách a žár z nich byl už teď tak nesnesitelný, že se Antonidova holá hlava zaleskla potem. "Bláznivý človíčku, myslel sis, že jsme přišli sami?" rozesmál se rytíř smrti a největší černý drak, jakého kdy mágové viděli, se snesl tak nízko k balkónu, až jeho ozubená brada spočinula na zábradlí. Krasus zbledl a zašeptal něco, z čeho Antonidas zaslechl jen: "...Deathwing." Při zvuku svého jména se mocný drak upnul intenzivním pohledem na Krasa, ale elfí mág se ani nezachvěl. Antonidas ovšem zavrávoral, zatímco rytíř smrti vyskočil na zábradlí a pak na Deathwingův hřbet. Deathwing? Zde? "Mám, proč jsme zde byli. Leťme!" zvolal velitel rytířů smrti. Antonidas se probral dost na to, aby dokázal za prchajícími temnými stíny vrhnout blesk, ale jeho kouzlo bylo odraženo jejich magickým štítem. Kael'thas frustrovaně zakroutil hlavou. "Nedokážeme se teleportovat k nim, pohybují se moc rychle - a kouzlení znamená risk zásahu draka, který by bez problémů a s radostí mohl zpopelnit celou Citadelu," řekl arcimág Snowdawn a jako potvrzení té hrozby se dva menší draci oddělili ze skupiny, co nesla na hřbetě ostatní rytíře a obklopovala Deathwinga. Přilétli blíže s široce rozevřenými tlamami. Mágové sotva stačili včas zvednout štíty, když proudy žhavě rudého a zlatého magmatu vytryskly z jejich zubatých čelistí, zasáhly balkón a zapálily závěsy i svitky v místnosti za nimi. Antonidas proklel svou neprozíravost a cítil, jak ho bodlo zoufalství přímo do srdce. On a Kirin Tor měli bránit toto město a jeho lid, ale jeho obrany nikdy nepočítaly s tak obrovskými bytostmi. Nebo s draky, kteří nepřijdou po zemi. Jak by se jim teď hodili trpaslíci z Hinterlands a jejich gryfoni... Byl to on, kdo vždy učil, že by každý mág měl znát své meze, a dnes v noci poznal on ty své. Zíral zdrceně na oblohu a hledal stopy po útočnících, ale byli pryč... mimo jeho dosah. A s nimi i Oko Dalaranu, jeden z nejmocnějších artefaktů, které kdy město strážilo. Dostali, proč si přišli. Ale nač to vlastně potřebovali? Otočil se k ostatním - ale všichni už byli pryč, až na Krasa. Tušil, kde je najde. Sklonil hlavu a když Krasus otevřel portál do Arkánní pokladnice, kde stále ještě spočívalo Satheřino tělo, vložil svou ruku do jeho a přenesl se zpět zároveň s ním. thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu